1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to improve the sharpness of image data acquired by a magnetic resonance apparatus, as well as a magnetic resonance apparatus and an electronically readable data storage medium to implement such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance tomography is an examination modality that enables a high-resolution imaging of slices of a person to be examined. Different tissue types (particularly soft tissue) can be imaged with high contrast with this method. The size of the field of view of the magnetic resonance apparatus, the intervals between the slices, the signal-to-noise ratio and the resolution of the acquired images are only a few of the parameters that are significant for a good image quality. If these images are acquired outside of a flip angle—as is the case in the known View Angle Tilting (VAT) method (Cho et al., “Total inhomogeneity correction including chemical shifts and susceptibility by view angle tilting”, Med. Phys. 15, 7, 1988), or the Wideband MRI method (John B. Weaver, “Simultaneous Multislice Acquisition of MR Images”, Magn. Reson. in Medicine 8, 275-284, 1988)—an unwanted blurring in the underlying exposures thus arises due to this tilting.
A method is known from US 2009/0278538 A1 to reduce blurring in image data generated by magnetic resonance apparatuses by reduction of the field of view of the magnetic resonance apparatus, such as by enlarging the slice interval, reducing the pixel width or increasing the pixel size, which, among other things, results in a reduction of the signal-to-noise ratio or in a reduction of the effective resolution.